Sword in the stone, Morgana's redemption
by lilmissblonde
Summary: What if Morgana felt differently when she met Arthur in the throne room? What if she couldn't bring herself to kill Guinevere? What if Merlin had sent Aithusa to help her?. Re - write of the finale episode S4.


**Hey everyone, I normally just read through this site and this is my first story. I really enjoyed this year's series of Merlin but I felt the last episode, especially the 2nd part wasn't as good as I hoped. I felt I had to write how id have preferred the final, as I really like Morgana and thought we'd see some redemption from her. This is just the second part of the last episode as I felt up until they charged the castle was brilliant. Anyway like I said this is my first story so id really appreciate any comments you have, thank you. **

Southron guards were being brutally flung everywhere as Arthur and his knights fought bravely to take back the castle that belonged to them. The clash of swords and the painful screams filled the corridor, there was no time for fair battles. The castle belonged to Arthur and he'd be dammed if an evil sorceress was going to stand in his way. He'd lost both his mother and recently his father to magic. Uther would be turning in his grave to know a sorceress was upon the throne of Camelot.

''The throne room, that's where she'll be'', Arthur shouted, removing his sword swiftly from the Southron he'd just slain, his limp body sprawled back across the floor. Splitting up Arthur took Merlin, Guinevere, Tristan and Isolde with him and sent his knights off to win back the rest of the castle. Arthur knew they didn't stand much chance against Morgana herself but if they could rid the castle of her army, then maybe they'd have some kind of victory.

Reaching the throne room door Arthur, Tristan and Isolde briefly fought the guards. It wasn't a long or difficult fight, even Gwen got a chance to knock one of the guards out with the end of her sword. Smiling to herself she briefly celebrated her small victory, it wasn't often she got a chance to fight. Arthur found himself smiling as he watched her, he'd really missed her since she'd been gone. Gwen had always stuck up for what she believed in and Arthur knew she'd lay down her life without a second thought for Camelot. Hearing the vicious sounds of battle coming from the other parts of the castle he quickly snapped out of it. Now was not the time to be thinking about Guinevere.

''Ready?'', Arthur, sword raised, looked between his small group, briefly gazing at their faces, smiling when he saw Merlin's determined face. The boy always managed to look goofy and if Arthur was honest totally out of place amongst the fighters. However Arthur was sure that Merlin was by far the most loyal, with everything they'd been through Merlin was always there for him. Raising their own swords everyone nodded in response to Arthur, all taking a deep breathe.

''For the love of Camelot!'', Arthur shouted as he and Tristan rammed the door down with there shoulders. Echo's of 'for the love of Camelot' bounded off the walls of the beautiful throne room as each of the attackers ran into the familiar room, swords poised prepared to fight. All stopping short when they saw only two people apart from themselves occupied the room. It was somehow colder than they all remembered, without the many bodies of the knights and council the room felt empty and a heavy, eerie feeling hung in the air.

Morgana sat, more flaunting herself than actually sitting, upon the throne. The throne that belonged to Arthur. Behind her a large well built man stood with his sword by his side, ready to defend his lady. Silence filled the room, Merlin was sure he could hear the heartbeats as everyone stood waiting to see who would make the first move.

She, gracefully with the elegance she had always had, raised herself from the throne. Her black and green skirt's swinging behind her, like a silky tail as she walked, her steps echoing throughout the hall. Her tight corset brought in her already small waist and her heaving chest clearly visible to all men who cared to look.

All five of the intruders watched her closely but for very different reasons.

Tristan and Isolde looked upon her warily neither knew the Lady Morgana but after what they'd been told they knew she was dangerous.

Gwen was desperately trying to find some kind of hate towards her, she was no longer the lady she had once served. The lady she had once devoted her life too, the lady she had once loved. This Morgana was the same Morgana who had enchanted her, turned her into a deer and left her to be slaughtered.

Arthur was feeling very similar to Gwen, only he felt more betrayal. He had loved and protected Morgana like a sister, though she actually was he had not known that at the time, and now she had taken his throne and forced him to run, forced him to be afraid of her.

Merlin felt nothing but pity, looking into the blackness the coldness of her eyes. He had known longer than the others the darkness inside Morgana, the great dragon had warned him but he wasn't prepared for the sight of her now. Even with the black clothes, the pale haunted face, all that she had done, he still couldn't believe she was truly evil.

''My dear brother'', Morgana smiled as she made her way towards him, her pale face showing how rough her recent time had been on her. Stepping away from the group Arthur bravely approached her, as he got closer he could feel her coldness. Morgana was never a warm approachable person but now she couldn't have been less that if she tried.

''What happened to you Morgana?.. I thought we were friends, I loved you like a sister, despite not even knowing you were.'' Arthur looked at her sadly, he wanted to hate her, thought he should but he couldn't, she was still Morgana.

''We were friends Arthur'', she spoke slowly, calmly, choosing her words carefully, ''but it all changed when I learnt I had magic. You followed our fathers belief that magic was evil, do you have any idea how it feels to have the people you loved turn their backs on you?'', she spat, painfully.

Merlin noticed her eyes, when she left the throne he'd seen nothing but black, coldness, evil but now, now her eyes showed only pain.

''But Morgana we didn't, no one turned their back on you, no one even knew..'', He trailed off.

''Liar!'', she shouted, shaking from her rage, ''are you telling me if I revealed myself for who I am id still be here today? You know as well as I do that Uther would have had me burnt at the stake.''

''You don't know that Morgana, he loved you, as we all did''.

''I wasn't willing to take that risk Arthur, I sat back and watched as he executed hundreds of my kind, innocent people.. Do you really think it would have been any different with me?'', she looked sadly into his eyes and for the first time Arthur felt her pain, saw her pain.

He knew what it felt like to disappoint Uther he wasn't an easy man to please but to disappoint him in a way that you had no choice over the matter.. Poor Morgana. Arthur was afraid of magic, of people with magic it had been drummed into him since a child but for some reason he wasn't afraid of Morgana.

However he couldn't ignore her words, he knew he'd have been sat at her execution had she revealed her magic. Uther bared no exception to the rule, he wouldn't even bet on himself surviving had he had magic.

Merlin stood back, taking in everything she had said and he felt worse with every word. If only he'd had helped her, he should never have hidden her magic from her. She came to him for help and all he did was disguise it, all they did was give her potions. He had followed what the great dragon had said but what if he was wrong? Merlin cared about the Lady Morgana, had always cared. He should have followed his heart and helped her, if he did things might have been very different. She wasn't evil, just driven evil by the things in her life, by the choices those around her made. Watching her and Arthur, Merlin truly hoped they could all find a way through this.

''And now Arthur I shall finally have what is rightfully mine, with your death the throne is left to me, Morgana Pendragon, daughter of the mighty Uther'', she mocked at the word Uther.

Raising her hand, Morgana faltered as before her stood the man she had always cherished, her own brother. No she thought he'd betray me as soon as my back was turned, he follows Uther's beliefs on magic and therefore he's turned his back on me. There were two sides to this war, magic or no magic and unfortunately they both stood on opposing sides.

Uttering an incantation Morgana was suddenly confused the spell wasn't going anywhere, her magic wasn't working. The shock on her face was apparent to everyone but none more than to Merlin. He smirked from the back of the room, his spell had worked, he'd drained her powers and she was, for now, a mere mortal.

Everyone had formed a tight group behind him, Tristan stood beside his beloved Isolde both with their swords raised. Gwen and Merlin flanked them at the sides. Arthur glanced back at them all, confused by Morgana's lack of control.

''Not so powerful now my Lady?'', Arthur asked. Clearly something was wrong with her magic and he wasted no time in raising his sword, everyone else following his lead, including Helios who moved from behind the throne to stand in between Arthur and Morgana. Turning she fled the room.

''After her!'', Arthur shouted before swinging his sword to block a swipe from Helios. Merlin and Gwen ran out in hot pursuit of Morgana, splitting up at the end of the corridor they both began their search. She was obviously weak at this point and she had to be dealt with.

Creeping down the corridor Gwen kept her sword poised ready to fight anyone she came across, her racing heartbeat was all she could hear. Stopping abruptly she heard something above her heart rate, footsteps coming towards her. She gasped as the figure advanced, black hair bouncing, her skirts trailing behind. Her beautiful face broke out of the pain it was showing from her obviously wounded side, startling into a grin when she saw it was only Guinevere.

''Guinevere, how lovely to see you again'', she smirked. Gwen raised her sword ready for a battle.

''Oh please, your going to stop me?'', she laughed as she swung her sword full force towards Gwen.

Blocking her blow with one of her own Gwen fought bravely back.

''What have I done to make you hate me so much?'', Gwen asked all the time keeping pace with Morgana's well aimed blows.

''It's not what you've done its what your going to do, I will not sit back while you take my place on the throne!'', Morgana sneered at her, fighting her own battle with the growing pain in her side.

''All this for the throne? Morgana I don't want your throne, I've never wanted the throne.'' Slowing her voice and lowering her tone, ''Morgana what happened we were friends, id have done anything for you and you the same. You went against Uther for me, you went above your duty as My Lady. I was just a servant but you treated me as a friend'', Gwen trailed off sadly, still fighting back.

''Ha don't talk to me about friendship Gwen, I gave you everything, you were the one who betrayed me, choose Arthur over me, how could you after everything'', Morgana said angrily her blows becoming harder and more frenzied with her words.

''I had no choice Morgana, you ruled viciously killing innocent people, you listened to Morgause not to yourself, not to reason. You were a good person Morgana but she corrupted you, I stayed with you, thought I could make you see sense. I served you loyally Morgana, I always did but you gave me no choice'', she replied sadly.

''You betrayed me! Turned your back on me like everyone else!'', she screamed, her mighty blows knocking the sword perfectly from Gwen's hand. She gasped her heartbeat increasing rapidly.

''No Mi' Lady it wasn't like that, you gave me no choice'', backing away Gwen tried to find anything to protect herself with, finding nothing she tripped over her own feet, landing hard on her backside.

Raising her sword Morgana positioned it at Guinevere's throat. ''You betrayed me!'', she spat every word, ''like everyone else! I don't want to do this Gwen, I've always cared for you, you know that. Do you have any idea how it feels to have the people you love turn their backs on you? Know that if they ever knew the truth about you they'd despise you? I expected it from Uther, from Arthur he was always his father's son.. But you Guinevere, you were my friend'', the sadness in her voice was killing Gwen. What had she done, she'd always served her loyally, cared about her more than anyone.

''It's too late for this anyway, you made your choice, you chose Arthur''. Pulling the sword towards herself she prepared to thrust it into Gwen's heart.

''I'm sorry Morgana'', Gwen whispered.

Morgana froze in shock, her voice was so pure, so innocent, so Guinevere. It echoed in her mind, _''I'm sorry''_. She couldn't do this, killing her friend in cold blood. With-drawing her sword she had barely managed to move it far, when she was blasted back against the wall, the roof collapsing above her, dust filling the room.

''Are you ok?'', Merlin rushed to Gwen's side.

''Urghh yes, I think so'', she said still in shock that Morgana had withdrew her sword. It was brief before she'd been flung backwards but Gwen had seen it, Morgana had pulled back, she had spared her.

''Go find Arthur, ill be along in a minute'', Merlin ushered her out of the room. Once she'd gone he rushed forward to the rubble. Digging amongst it he found her, pushing the rocks aside he pulled her out.

''Morgana, Morgana?'', he shook her trying to find some sign of life, brushing his fingers carefully over her dust covered cheek. He was losing hope when she suddenly sat up, coughing roughly as she did.

''What happened? Merlin?'', she looked around dazed, knowing she should really get out of there but she was too surprised, surprised that she felt no fear even though she was now at the hands of Arthur's serving boy, Arthur's loyal serving boy.

''We need to get you out of here Morgana, before Arthur finds you'', Merlin explained calmly whilst trying to raise her to her feet.

Looking at him Morgana tried to make sense of what he had just said, the noise of the rock fall still echoed around in her ears. Was it blocking what Merlin had just said?

''I don't understand, your going to help me? After what I've done. Why Merlin?''.

''Morgana I saw you talking to Arthur I saw the sadness in your eyes, the pain, the guilt, you don't want to hurt him, to hurt any of us, I know that now. Not everyone is as forgiving as me, especially since you have magic.

Not all magic is bad and not all people who practise magic are evil, I believe it is the person's choice as to how they use their magic. You've had bad influences in the past, people who have used your magic for evil and you have done the same, but it doesn't have to be like that. I feel I am to blame for most of this, when you came to me I should have helped you not turned you away. I know it's too late for apologies Morgana but this is mine, I am terribly sorry, if I could go back and change it I would.''

Merlin looked at her with such kindness, such honesty, such forgiveness. She was shocked, she was an evil sorceress, almost killed his king and his friend and here he was apologising to her.

''I saw you withdraw your sword from Guinevere, the Morgana we all knew is in there somewhere I know that. It will take time Morgana but Arthur will forgive you, I know he will but not now it's too soon. I will need time to talk with him and you need to do some thinking. If the old Morgana is still in there, that's for you to figure out but for now I must get you out of here''.

''I don't know what to say Merlin, thank you I guess would be a good start. I've always known you were special but you've surprised me.'' Feeling her magic return she knew she could get herself out of here.

''I can get myself out of here, I will not forget your kindness Merlin''. Leaning forward she placed a chaste kiss to his lips, sparks flew from the pair. Volts of magic ran through their veins, fizzing in their hearts. Pulling back Morgana locked eyes with the Warlock briefly before enchanting a spell and disappearing from the castle in a wisp of smoke.

Running his fingers over his lips Merlin smiled, he couldn't explain that feeling, he'd always had a small infatuation with the Lady Morgana but that was something else. It was like magic when he'd kissed her. Rushing into the throne room Merlin was greeted with a sombre mood, looking around him it was soon obvious what was happening, Isolde was dead. Tristan was cradling her lifeless body and the tears on everyone's faces quickly made Merlin forget about his previous encounter with a certain Lady. The battle had been a victorious one but a one with casualties.

''With the power invested in me I crown thee Guinevere Queen of Camelot'', holding her hand Arthur pulled her gently to her feet so that she stood, gracefully, beside him at the front of the grand hall. Royals and commoners filled the great hall, watching their great King and his new Queen.

''Long live the Queen'', he said proudly, turning to the face his people. The chorus of long live the Queen bounced off the walls. Everyone looked on fondly at the new Queen, Gwen was much loved by the royals and peasants alike.

The music played joyfully in the large hall, as the people chatted, danced and dined with happiness at the banquet to celebrate the royal wedding. Red banners supporting the gold Camelot dragon hung down from the walls, tables and chairs surrounded the room with a space for dancing in the middle. Dancing his way across the hall Merlin beamed as he glanced around at all his friends. His workmates all busy rushing around serving the guests. The knights, Percival and Leon were currently engaged in the dancing, with a couple of ladies. Gwaine and Elyan laughing and toasting to something another knight had mentioned.

Then most fondly he glanced at the King and Queen who lost in each others conversation, might have well as been in a different room for all the attention they paid to there surroundings. The light lit up Guinevere's face and Arthur couldn't resist reaching forward to press a quick kiss upon his new bride's lips. He was the happiest man in Camelot and was far to distracted to realise the disappearance of his manservant.

Merlin hurried through the woods, calling the dragon as he ran. The dark branches swiped him as he ran, dodging rocks and roots Merlin made his way to the clearing. Upon reaching it he heard the soft flutter of wings, not the normal loud beats of Kilgharrah's but the lighter sounding flap belonging to Aithusa. He landed gracefully before him, having grown since he last saw the little creature, standing on his hind legs he now reached to just below Merlin's shoulder. He was beautiful a sparkling white, the moonlight bounced off him, dancing across his scales.

''My you've grown my little one'', Merlin cooed as he petted the small creature behind his delicate ears.

''Aithusa, I need your help. It must be you as Kilgharrah would not approve, I need you to find the Lady Morgana. Heal her and watch over her for me, I will explain soon why I ask you this favour. She is not all that people believe she is, I know she can change but until I can convince Arthur and Camelot of it I need you to see that no harm comes to her.''

Nodding his small head Aithusa took off into the night sky, searching the woods he came across a shape below. She was injured, close to death he could sense. Landing carefully beside her he blew out a magical spell, surrounding her in it, healing her in one breath. Morgana opened her eyes, the pain had suddenly disappeared she'd been dying she knew and now she felt perfectly fine. Hearing a small squeaking sound she turned looking for the source and gasped for a small white dragon sat before her, looking at her with sweet little eyes. It had healed her, how and why she didn't know but he had. All too soon the dragon had taken flight and disappeared into the starry sky above.

Clambering to her feet she made her way through the woods, she wasn't going to go far. She needed rest and she needed to think, Merlin's words repeated in her head, _it will take time Morgana but Arthur will forgive you. _Did she even disserve forgiveness? She didn't know all she knew was after all she'd done she still had friends left, if she wanted them and with the warm feeling of Merlin's lips still on hers and the spark still there nestled in her heart, she knew that she did.

**Please let me know what you think :) **


End file.
